


In Wonderland

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Fluff, it came from a drawing I made, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was born a girl and the Universe already knew her future. So they took pity in her and gave her the gift that only one can have: a Wonderland. There Alexander meets John, his friends and comes to realize that he's a boy.Having a Wonderland is a bit confusing but thank god John is there to explain--well he explains it flustered.





	In Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a drawing of mine
> 
> Edit: Hello, I just wanted to say thanks to the person who notified Ao3 about how I tagged the wrong fandom <3 I'm still fairly new to Ao3 so I didn't know the difference but now that I do I'll make sure to label it as Hamilton-Miranda as suggested by Ao3. I definitely did not mean to offend anybody by this but please notify me if I made a mistake like this again. Anyways go on with the story!

Alexander (Alexander is also a girls name btw) opens her eyes slowly, and bolts upwards screaming. She was only 10, her father had just recently left her mother, brother and herself alone. She fell asleep on her bed and here she was surrounded by large trees and little mushrooms dotting the place around.

     "There are giant mushrooms too!" She shrieks and scrambles to get up. Her hand slips, and she's sent tumbling down a pond that has sharp rocks that cut her arm.

     " _Wait_! _Wait!"_ A tall boy yells loudly, stressing the word vigorously. He comes racing forward and trips over a rock that sends him flying forward, crashing into Alexander.

      Alexander screams louder as she's sent tumbling back, and she cries when the boy stays underwater. He pops up from the shallow water, his hair dripping and turning black due to the amount of water it soaked up. "Wait, wait, stop....screaming!" He gasps and doubles over before finishing his sentence.

     "I can explain all of this!" He yells and Alexander's heart pounds violently in her chest. What does Mama always tells her not to do? _To never be alone with boys especially, older boys!_

     Alexander crashes back down, and that's when she notices she's wearing different clothes and grabs a fistful of rocks. "Wait, this is your wonderland!" The boy screams and dodges all the rocks. "You know Alice In Wonderland?! That movie?!" Alexander falters and thinks, she watched that movie _somewhere, didn't she?_

"Great, great! Well, the Universe decided to give you a Wonderland! It's a real place in your world so that means I can leave and go to your world too, to live my life. But, the only way you can get in here _now_ is by sleeping," the boy explains calmly once he notices Alexander calm down.

     "I'm insane," she whispers, her accent thick in her words. She had a navy blue dress, stockings with flats. She had a hairband too! Except her dress sleeves had tight striped sleeves underneath the smaller sleeve that puffed out a bit.

     "My name is John! I'm like...the 'mad hatter.'" John grins proudly. "Except, I was supposed to be there when you woke up to explain where you were but I got distracted, sorry," he says sheepishly. Alexander inhales deeply.

     "I know I'm pretty tall," John continues awkwardly as he motions to his body when he notices Alexander still hesitant to come near him. "But, that's because I'm 13, and I'm going through puberty and stuff," he explains. Alexander--only 10--looks up at him confused. "Wait, do you even know what puberty is?" He looks nervous and embarrassed.

     "I'm scared," she whispers, wide-eyed. He falters and turns around and calls somebody.

     "You don't have to be, this is your happy place, Alexander," John says as he crouched down to her height. "You're safe here, this is where you can relax and escape reality for a while. Cool, right?" He lets out a relieved breath when she nods and he stretches his hand out for her. She grabs it gingerly and he walks her to a pretty girl also 13--Eliza.

     "Fuck!" Peggy yells in the distance as she trips trying to catch up with her sisters. Alexander flinched violently.

     "Easy, easy! No cursing here!" Angelica barks.

     This is Alexander's Wonderland. The Universe already knew her future and took pity on the little girl to give her a Wonderland, no one has one like this. The people she meets are real people who are scattered around the world and were made specifically to help this person. Alexander is that person.

     They meet up in Wonderland whenever they want but have to be there when Alexander is there. If they're not there they are off in their own life somewhere in the world. Their parents went through something like this and are teaching their children who are now 13+ of age on what to do to help this new person.

     Alexander went there when her mother and brother argued or when her mother would bring men home. The people in Wonderland were always there to cheer her up.

     But, one time her mother and herself got sick. Deadly ill. She couldn't concentrate enough to go back to Wonderland.

     "Mom?" Alexander asks quietly. Rachel shifts and wraps her arm around her young daughter who was only 11.

     "Yes, baby?"

     "What if..." Alexander licks her lips, her heart hammering in her chest wildly. "What if I didn't want to be a girl anymore?"

     "Then you wouldn't need to be a girl anymore," Rachel says firmly. Alexander relaxes. "What would your name be? Your pronouns?"

     "I want to still be Alexander, but I want my pronouns to be he and him," Alexander continues shyly. Rachel smiles and coughs.

     "Okay, Alex. You're now my baby boy," Rachel says and kisses his forehead. Alexander smiles and hugs her.

     "I love you, mommy."

     "I love you, baby."

     That night Alexander fell asleep peacefully and woke up in Wonderland. He excitedly told everyone who he is and everyone congratulated the boy. When he woke up into the real world, Rachel had died.

     Died cradling him to her chest.

     He woke up screaming, his brother and landlord came running in. He didn't return to Wonderland for 2 years and when he did he was out of it.

     _"Alexander!" John rushes forward when he notices the figure laying on the ground. Alexander was there, he was in a loose shirt that tucked into loose beige pants to make the boy more comfortable in his skin since he still had a girl's body, but he was still wearing flats._

_He was 13, already enter puberty based off on how his body looked like, Eliza notices._

_"Oh, Alex," Eliza said softly as she cradled his head. They were always updated on his life when he returned to Wonderland. But, he wasn't responding to them, his eyes were dull and unfocused._

_"Why isn't he moving, Angie?" Peggy asked softly. Then, like every time that happened whenever he left Wonderland, his body vanished off into little butterflies that flew away before vanishing completely. "He left."_

His brother left him when he turned 12.

     He had to go through puberty alone until Mrs. Stevens helped him.

     The foster system was too full so they sent him to live with his cousin.

     _Alexander appeared in Wonderland, dressed in a loose shirt that was tucked into loose beige pants. He was wearing a pair of boots that had a slight heel, why? To fight someone just in case. He was a bit taller._

_"Alexander!" John yells excitedly, now 16 years old. He hugs the small boy who slowly hugs him back._

_"Hi, John." Since then Alexander came frequently._

Until his cousin committed suicide.

     Then the hurricane came and ripped houses off the ground.

     _"Alexander! Mulligan, Mulligan help!" John screamed when Alexander appeared unconscious. Hercules came rushing through._

_Alexander was nursing nasty bruises and cuts but in Wonderland you don't lose blood. You're safe in Wonderland. "Is he breathing?! Is he going to survive this?!" Eliza sobbed. Then Alexander's skin started to wither to little black butterflies that flew away before vanishing._

_"I don't know."_

That was 3 years ago. John looks up and finishes the story with a shrug. "I haven't heard from him since. Not, since that hurricane. He has to be 16-years-old now. I'm 19."

     "Fuck! We didn't even do our jobs right! We couldn't protect him," Peggy says aggravated.

     "No cursing in Wonderland! You saw how Alexander reacted 6 years ago!" Angelica hisses.

     _"Fuck!"_ Someone yells in the distance. Angelica stomps over.

     "What did I just say--?!" Angelica stops and gasps.

     "Someone spiked my drink!" The boy yells loudly. He waves his arms around him as he points to the trees that loom over him. "Look at those big ass trees! _Thanks_ for watching over me, _André_!" He yells sarcastically.

     _Alexander._

He was a bit taller, dressed in a loose button up that had its sleeves rolled up. It was tucked into tight beige pants that were tucked into ankle boots. He had peach fuzz and his hair was tied into a small bun. "What the fuck---what kind of hallucination is this?!"

     "Fuck, why did I have to be smart enough to be sent to College at age 16," Alexander moans. John steps forward. "Oh _great!_ Hi, hot guy! What you gonna do?!" Alexander yells and points at John, he was obviously trying to force down his accent.

     He didn't look like a girl. You see, the people in Wonderland would go back to their lives and save up money before giving it to Alexander so he can pay for the surgery. Looks like he did it.

     "Woah, Alex! Do you not remember me?" John says surprised. "Well I guess not since I'm meeting you again for the first time in 3 years," John says to himself. Alexander stares at the tall man quietly.

     "Yeah? I know you?" Alexander hisses slowly. "Who died at the age of 38?"

     "Your mother," John says quickly, automatically moving his arms forward to hug the boy.

      "Woah, what are you doing?" Alexander asks hurriedly. He sides steps around John and makes eye contact with everyone else.

     "Wow, my mind does make up some handsome people," Alexander remarks.

     " _Yes, my friend I am quite handsome. You aren't too bad yourself,"_ Lafayette says in French with a smirk.

     _"Watch it french fry. I got a dagger in my boot and I'm not afraid to use it,"_ Alexander snaps snarkily. Lafayette recoils back offended but John just laughs.

    "Shit, Alex I missed you," John says and hugs the small boy. "You don't remember me? I'm John, your best friend!" He looks into the boy's confused eyes and his smile falters. "I'm your Mad Hatter," he says softly and Alexander's eyes spark in recognition.

     "Johnny?" He says quietly underneath his breath and leans forward to touch him.

     "Wait, you said you were in College, right?" Eliza says, stopping the moment. Alexander nods. "Which College. We're all in the same one. That's how we met for _real."_

     "Kings."

     "No way! So are we!" John says, excited. "Wait, someone _drugged_ you?!"

     "I mean, I guess not since I remember this," he motions around them, "is my Wonderland. But, I'm at some party with my friend, André. I guess I got knocked out. Anywho, I want to wake up now and realize that this isn't a dream. Hopefully, I'll see you guys around Campus," Alexander says shyly before his body starts to trickle away to butterflies before disappearing.

     Then Alexander wakes up in real life to being carried by André to his car. "Hey, you awake, sleeping beauty?" André jostles him and Alexander only hums.

    The next day, Alexander slips into a seat for his first day in class. Someone sits next to him and he instinctively leans into them before snapping forward. "Shit! Sorry, I don't know why I did that! I only do that with John because I'm f--- John?!" Alexander stops, flabbergasted.

     John stops and recoils backward thinking, _Jesus how smart is this kid to be in this class?!_ "Alexander?!" John stops and leans in to look at the embarrassed looking boy but then the Professor comes in.

    After the lecture, John practically drags Alexander to meet up with the gang. "Look it! I found him!" John says, giddy. Alexander shyly looked up at everyone who had to be 19+ years. Way older than his 16-year-old ass.

     "Hi." They coo around him and hug him, basically smothering him before John takes him to his next class. "I feel insane," Alexander admits when no one was around. "I just can't believe how lucky I got," Alexander breathes out and looks up at John with eyes shining.

     John's heart was literally tripping over itself. "I can't believe how lucky _I_ am," John says and tugs the boy closer. He leans down and just kisses his mouth. Alexander stares up at him wide eye and John looks away embarrassed. God, what the fuck was that?!

     "I'm going, to be honest, you were my crush when I was 13," Alexander finally says after a while. John chuckles and looks down at him fondly. Alexander stands on his toes and tugs him down to kiss him again.

 

 

     **This was** **Wonderland. This was safe. This was home.**

 


End file.
